twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DenaliLover/Moonshine: Chapter 1
Moonshine Chapter 1: Moving There are things out there, things that we don't know about. Not yet. So I guess I'm moving, moving to Seattle, Washington. "Is this really necessary?" ''I asked my mom. ''"I'm sorry honey but I don't have a choice. If I don't do this, I can lose my job. I know you're going to miss this place but you'll make lots of new friends over there." My mom said trying to cheer me up. "But I like my old friends better." "I'm sorry honey, I really am." My mom went outside and got the car started. I took one glance around the house because I knew I wasn't going to see it again. May mom hooted for me to come out of the house. I ran outside and shut the door behind me. I got in the car and I couldn't help but keep on looking at the house. The empty house with the sign that once said 'The Primsleys, 642 Joan st., which was now covered with the sign 'Sold'. I was going to miss that house lot. It was the house in which I grew up in. It gave me so much memories. So we started our trip and I fell asleep upon reading an old boring magazine. A few hours later, my mom woke me up. "Honey, honey! We're here. Isn't this neigbourhood so beautiful?" "Sure" I said. We stopped by a big house where plants grew all over it. I got out of the car and opened the little gate and went down the little path which led to the front door. I went inside and the living room was huge. My mother then came in and said: "So how do you feel?" "How do I feel about what?" "About the house, what else?" "Oh, it's uhm... it's nice." "It's nice? Is that all you have to say, it's nice? You're not really interested are you?" "No, not really." "Okay then I'll unpack while you can go and find your room" my mom offered. "Okay." I went upstairs and strolled down the hallway. I found my room and I went inside. It was just what I wanted actually and with my very own bathroom. I was bored so I took out my ipod and started listening to music. I came downstairs and saw my mom unpacking all the things which needed to go into the living room. I then saw she took out a picture of my brother Daniel. "Need any help?" ''I asked my mom. She turned her head to me. ''No I'm fine, thank you. She looked confused or rather suprised to see me. "What are you doing here? I thought you went up to your room?" "Yeah I thought so too. But I'm bored." "Why not unpack the rest of your things?" "Didn't think about that." I then raced upstairs to unpack the rest of the things which needed to go in me room. But I didnt feel like unpacking. The next day my mom came and woke me up. She drew the curtains and the light shined right into my face. "What the..." I said "Time to get up sunshine face" she interrupted. "What's going on?" ''I asked ''"We're going to go visit your cousins. Now come on get dressed." Cousins?! Oh right I forgot to mention, my dad was from Seattle. Oh, yes and my aunt Sue. She is probably going to go on once she sees me about how cute and chubby I've become. Category:Blog posts